Recently, due to a requirement for reduction of fuel consumption of a vehicle, a development of a tire having reduced rolling resistance and inhibited heat generation has been promoted, and in particular, excellent fuel efficiency is required for a tread because it has a high occupation rate in a tire. As a method of improving fuel efficiency of a rubber composition for tire, a method of replacing carbon black, which has been used as a filler for reinforcement, with silica, a method of reducing an amount of a filler for reinforcement, a method of using a filler for reinforcement that has a large particle diameter and the like are known. However, these methods have a problem that abrasion resistance is largely deteriorated and a reduction of the amount of a filler for reinforcement further lowers wet grip performance, and therefore, achievement of all of fuel efficiency, abrasion resistance and wet grip performance is difficult because they are generally in a trade-off relationship.
In JP 2013-163803 A, there is disclosed a kneading method of a rubber composition comprising diene rubbers having different SP values in consideration of dispersibility of carbon black, however, achievement of all of fuel efficiency, abrasion resistance and wet grip performance is not considered.